


These Feelings Won't Go Away

by legheads_lament



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legheads_lament/pseuds/legheads_lament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaw Queen. Slightly AU take on the rest of 3B. Zelena is defeated, everyone is safe, and Snow thinks a party is just what they all need. Regina is reluctant but with a certain kiss she shared with a thief still replaying in her head over, and over, she decides to attend. OQ ensues. Rating may go up but for now it's safe for all :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is dedicated to and inspired by and all my outlaw queen love on a plate to my friend Nina who brainstormed this with me and I hope I do it all justice :c xxo

* * *

_These feelings won’t go away  
_ _They’ve been knockin’ me sideways  
_ _They’ve been knockin’ me out lately  
_ _Whenever you come around me_

* * *

Why she’d gone to this ridiculous party in the first place…she couldn’t bring herself to admit it now. A foolish heart will always be foolish, trusting beyond reason once you let someone in — and worse yet, when her heart was returned it felt all the more drawn to this man, this thief who jumped out of trees to steal people’s money — who stood there and stole her heart when it wasn’t even in her chest.

It was Snow’s fault. Planning this party, insisting that the town should celebrate now that Zelena was gone, her baby was safe and everything was just plain peachy. Had it not been for his telling her he wouldn’t miss it for the world, she wouldn’t have gone at all.

She was tired. So much fighting and despite the Charming’s treating her like she was no longer a threat to their and Henry’s safety at any moment — he still didn’t remember her. They may have broken one of Zelena’s curses, but Henry’s memories of her were still adrift on the wind. But at least she had the chance to be in his life in some capacity, that was better than nothing. If only she really believed that…

Now she stood just near an exit in Town Hall, waiting for her chance to slip out unnoticed. She couldn’t bear to be questioned about her leaving, or that she’d had a little more to drink than she’d intended. She shifted from foot to foot, her sky high heels having a little more affect on her than she was used to.

She felt ridiculous. Standing here in this dress, that could only be compared to something a  _princess_  might wear. A fitted, strapless bodice that went down into a fuller skirt, one that hit about mid-calf. If it wasn’t for the intensely dark blue color or the towering height of her shoes she would have looked like Snow herself had picked it out. Her hair was curled slightly, and her makeup was light by comparison to how she would normally attend a party; her lips were the strongest part and even they were left a much lighter red than usual. And all of this for a man who never even showed.

When she saw her opportunity she took it, with Snow and David’s backs being turned she pushed the exit door open briskly, stepping out into the night air before anyone was the wiser. It was a bit cool out, but nothing she couldn’t handle. It was probably best she didn’t drive in this state, even she had lost track of how many glasses of wine she had, all while scanning the room for her…….for  _Robin_.

She glanced down at the ground for a moment, and then digressed with a roll of her eyes, stepping out of her shoes and setting her bare feet down on the pavement. It wasn’t a long walk, but even though the warmth of a bath was calling her she decided to take a stroll around to her apple tree instead. Her home was still horribly silent, the quiet here didn’t seem half as lonely as it was behind closed doors. And what harm would it really do, the townspeople knew not to go into her garden, it was unlikely anyone would even know she was there.

Rounding the corner of the big yellow building, her heels dangling on her fore and middle fingers, a small, sad smile graced Regina’s lips as she approached her tree. There had been a time it was the only company she was allowed. And now suddenly didn’t feel so different. So she focused on the feeling of the rich grass beneath her feet, and tried to will away the pervading smell of forest that seemed to stay with her despite not setting foot in it in weeks. And maybe if she hadn’t been so focused on these things, she would have heard someone approaching just behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

He was late. Dreadfully. But Roland had not been sleeping well ever since his run in with the Wicked Witch. Even after she was gone he continued to fuss every night before bedtime. One more story, just one more. And while normally he was fine with Friar Tuck or their returned friend Little John, tonight he only wanted his daddy. Too bad that his daddy had somewhere very important to be.

So here he sat in a tent with his son, trying not to let his suit wrinkle as he recited one of the boy’s favorite stories, watching for his eyes to droop into sleep before he could slip out. He made it just near the end before he finally seemed to drift off, when normally he never made it near the big climax of the tale.

"What am I going to do with you…"

He wondered aloud, a small smile on his lips, his son was growing up in ways he wasn’t exactly prepared for. A child should never have to know the stress of being in such peril. A stress that only would leave him once he fell asleep.

Robin crept out of the tent quietly, nodding to one of his many merry men who took a stance just outside his son’s tent. There wasn’t cause for alarm or frantic watching over their site anymore but if Roland awoke it was best that someone was right there with him. Robin had to stomp down the slight wash of guilt he felt that it wouldn’t be him. But not so far off in town there was a woman he had to see.

Though he couldn’t explain their relationship — if they had one — two kisses didn’t really seem like a relationship and yet here he was, looking like a proper fool in his suit and bow tie, trouncing through the forest and hoping to come out the other end just as clean as when he’d started.

It hadn’t been his favorite experience either, trying to find a suit. But something had compelled him,  _she_  had, the prospect of spending an evening together had set it all in motion. As he stood at the edge of the forest overlooking the town, he decided it had been worth it, would be, if only she saw the gentleman he was trying to be.

Approaching the party he had the sudden sinking feeling that as a gentleman, arriving late was the worst first impression he could have made. And as he stood just outside the still-roaring party inside, something seemed to draw him around back instead. Someone.

She stood under an apple tree, appearing smaller than normal, and then he saw the shoes dangling from her hand. He must have been later than he thought if she’d already resorted to a night alone.

Even in the dim light he could see she was a vision. One he’d come far too close to never witnessing, and that was the real tragedy of the night — that she was alone at all, looking as she did. He felt his throat constrict the closer he got, making it hard to speak.

_"Sorry I’m late."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I’m late."

Her heart fluttered when she heard his voice, and she turned her head slowly, skeptically, but not enough to catch sight of him.

"How is it that you always know where to find me?"

She inwardly cringed at her own words, even with them said with such a light air. But he did have a habit of finding her, not unlike Prince Charming finding Snow White.

"Some sort of instinct I suppose," he offered back, his voice coming together a little more easily now. He took another step closer but left it at that, he wanted a full view of her when she turned to face him.

"May I ask what you’re doing out here?"

He inquired, his hands clasped together behind his back, the slightest tremble set into them as he took this time of her still facing away from him to study all that he could see. His eyes fell to the curve of her shoulder, then up to the line of her neck, the ends of her hair brushing against her skin. He tried to memorize the imprints of muscle that lined her back, how her skin was such a warm contrast to the dark fabric that dipped down into a point near the middle of her spine. As his eyes adjusted he saw more and more subtleties that held his attention so long, she started to wonder if he’d up and left, she had long finished answering his question.

She turned an inquisitive eyebrow on him and it seemed to pull him from his thoughts.

"My apologies, milady, I —"

"No need. I came out here to get away from having to explain myself." She said, finally turning around to face him.

He felt himself flush at the sight of her, his eyes widening slightly, and she saw it too. She fought with all she had not to blush back at him.

He felt dumbstruck, lovestruck even. But maybe that was exactly what he was. He couldn’t deny how much their kiss had done to him. How their parting had set an urgency in him so great that he had to kiss her a second time, kiss her properly, and thankfully he did — as he hadn’t had the pleasure since.

His eyes took her in unabashedly, raking down and back up her full height, which admittedly was much shorter without her heels, but he seemed to make up for it by taking his time.

"Regina…you are—"

"Don’t," she cut him off before he could continue, sweeping a hand down her dress. "It’s ridicu-"

_"Stunning."_

Then he was the one to silence her. Enunciating the word as if it was still somehow lacking if he didn’t. But no other came to mind. She was quite simply, quite exceptionally — stunning. Even moreso with how taken aback she was by his words.

"You, don’t look so bad yourself," she changed the subject, or at least shifted it off of herself long enough to get some air back into her lungs. This man did something to her. And she wasn’t sure if she liked it. But it would seem her liking or not, it happened all the same.

"This old thing?" He said with a laugh, straightening the front of his jacket. "I’ve had it for ages."

It was obvious he was lying, but the way he was was somehow almost endearing. She could feel a smile threatening to bloom, too wide and too genuine and she held it back as much as she could, but some of it still leaked through; a purse of her lips and a fire in her eyes that made it obvious, and somehow she couldn’t seem to care.

"Well — it’s a shame you didn’t get to show it off. Unless," she chided herself for her words. The sudden assumption that he’d come here for her. She tripped over how to continue. "Unless — I, the party  _is_  still going on.”

"And will you be joining me if I go in?"

Her throat seemed to clamp shut at his question, she wanted to say yes, but…

"No…" She answered softly, "I’ve had enough…fun tonight, but you should go, enjoy yourself."

There was that all too familiar way of hers, sabotaging anything before it had the chance to really seep in and do more damage.

"No," he mirrored her answer matter-of-factly, "I think I can do that right here."

Then it was her eyes that widened, and she suddenly felt even smaller.

"Suit yourself."

The threat of a smile hit her once again.

* * *

 

So this is my first attempt at a multi chapter OQ fic, and only my second ever attempt at a multi chapter in general. The first one didn't go anywhere but I have a feeling this one will ;) I would love some feedback on this. I do have a plot cooked up that I'm aiming for but I think it might be fun to continue it beyond that, hence the au take. Please let me know what you think so far! xxo


	4. Chapter 4

As they stood there, staring at each other, the night seemed to grow even quieter around them.

Regina let out an uneasy breath. She couldn't deny all he made her feel, and so quickly. But pixie dust or not, lion tattoo or not, how could she be expected to put her heart at such risk? It may have been the most resilient, as Zelena's curse had said, but it didn't feel that way to her. It felt battered and black and aching in every beat. It only held on for the sake of Henry — the chance that he might remember her and she could use it again. Until then it was simply a removable organ and nothing else.

So why then did it seem to beat so much quicker the moment he stepped closer...

"I have to admit I was looking forward to this. I hope you can accept my apologies, I came as soon as I was able."

Something else she wasn't used to. Someone wanting to spend time with her. Wanting her at all. It was her turn to feel a flush. But that must have just been the alcohol rearing its head.

"Snow does put on quite the party," she said with a nervous laugh at the end. Nervous. A queen was nervous about speaking to a thief. Had she not suddenly found it so hard to look away from his gaze she would have found some way to snap herself out it.

"I'm not much for parties actually, but I'm sure it was a fine fair."

He could see she was nervous, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, even just a little. For an evil queen she was, nothing he'd expected. Nor was it expected that he'd grow to care for her like he had. To  _like her_  as he did. Every meeting they shared was different, one in particular was quite burned into his memory. Easily replayed, too much so, and he'd found himself with a craving ever since. But something had changed since their kiss, they never seemed to have another moment alone to repeat it. Or even talk about it for that matter.

"If you don't like parties then why did you come?"

He heard her ask, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts, pulling him closer. He could drown in that voice. Like liquid velvet pouring into his ears, and when it gained that rasp — he was done for. He nearly kissed her right then.

"I came to see a woman," he answered in its place. "An impossible little thing, she kissed me and I didn't see her for a week's time. What you'd call a mixed message don't you think?"

The flush seemed to grow with his every word. She didn't know what his answer would be, though some might say she had and was desperate to hear it. Desperate to be wanted. But the way he spoke of her, was not what she expected.

"I suppose it would be, yes."

She could curse herself for the way she sounded. Like some blushing teenager, her voice going higher on the end of her words. Perhaps it was the way his eyes would leave hers, dropping down to her lips before dragging back up. He was blatant about it. As only one other man had been. Two thieves in a pod as it were. She found herself swallowing hard when he trained his gaze on her again, and then it was she who buckled under it, her eyes casting downward at the ground.

"I was hoping you were looking forward to seeing me as I was you."

He broke the silence that had settled between them, watching as she still stared at the ground even when she began to speak.

"I was...am. I'm not — good at this, Robin. I don't know how to be. And I don't know why you could want-"

She wanted to say 'me', on the chance she could be proven wrong. That he'd say he did. But that was even more foolish a notion than the one of him coming here for her. When she looked to him the loss was evident. The loss of hope.

"...why you would want to stay here when you could be enjoying the party."

What had been nothing short of a warm beam of desire that his eyes focused on her, now became a stare of confusion at her words. At the way she seemed to go back and forth in her emotions.

"Regina,"

He said her name with care. And her heart seemed to throb at it.

"I had no interest in attending this party, in — leaving my son to drink the night away or listen to this...music."

He cast a glance toward the building, the muffled sounds that pumped within. Some raucous noise unlike anything he was used to.

_"I came here for you."_

She studied him as he spoke. Scrutinizing his words. Determined to find the lie. Any falsity that laid within his all too welcoming nature. Her lips parted when he mentioned his son, a look of disbelief despite the desperate hope that he was telling the truth. It gave way to a slight smile as he referenced the entertainment Snow had picked. It wasn't her style either but she was used to it by now. This world offered many things but a  _proper_  group of musicians was not one of them. Even less when the music came from a spinning disc.

But then she was brought out of her thoughts once again.

"You what?"

She couldn't have heard him right.

"Are you really going to refuse to listen to every word I say about you?"

Now he was getting frustrated. Every kind word he offered, every undeniable truth he gave her, she heard none of it. She either ignored it or pushed it aside without a word, saying he shouldn't be  _here_ , should be  _there_ , as if anyone telling him where he should or shouldn't be had ever changed his mind on any matter at all.

It hadn't. And it wouldn't now.

"I've told you, three times now, that you are the only reason I'm here, do you have nothing to say to that?"

"I don't know what you want me to say,"

This wasn't like her. When had what anyone wanted meant anything to her? It was about  _her_  happiness. No one else's. And yet here she stood with such an offer at happiness that she couldn't even face it. Couldn't accept that it was real and not just something to be dangled in front of her, dangled until finally she was foolish enough to smile and reach for it and just before her fingers could touch it, it would be ripped away. She couldn't take any more heartache. Any more disappointment.

"I have to go,"

It would be easier this way. Leave and he'd stop feeling whatever he thought he felt. She'd get over him and everything would be fine. A kiss doesn't change things. Not her kiss,  _it never had_.

"I wish you wouldn't."

She hated him for how sincere he sounded.

"But I wager once your mind is set on something there's no changing it. We're alike in that. Once I see what I want there is nothing that could stop me from having it. No matter how long it might take."

The way he looked at her, she knew. She knew that she was what he wanted. If her heart pounded any louder it would drown out the music still filtering out into the night.

And then, she felt it again.  _That pull._

Her hands reached out on their own, shaky but certain, taking up fistfuls of his jacket as her shoes hit the ground without a thought. She pulled him down and pushed up on her toes to meet him.

This time Robin let his arms wrap around her immediately, determined not to let her go after such a short kiss. His own heart pumped more furiously in his chest, as he took all she was willing to give. He would have called it a heart-stopping kiss, but that would be far too common and inaccurate. Her kiss was entirely the opposite. Uncommon and startling in its passion. It had his desire magnifying almost instantly, his hands drifting down and settling around her waist, rough fingers gripping tight enough for him to lift her into his arms.

Regina felt her lungs begin to demand breath, but she couldn't stop kissing him. It quieted every screaming voice that said she didn't deserve to be wanted, that no matter how she longed to be it would never happen again. His hands roaming her waist took it down another decibel, until it was only a whisper and then silenced completely when she was lifted off the ground.

A solitary whimper escaped at the loss of her foothold, but then her legs were drawing up around him, keeping herself in place as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his held tightly around her back. Their kiss became fractured then, split into two, three, seven, as they both took turns in taking a breath before coming back for more. It was she who kissed him first, twice now, and it was she who ran her tongue along his lip, felt him pull her closer and deepen the kiss, and turn it into some languid slow dance that had a shiver chasing down her spine.

All thought of where they were,  _who_  might stumble upon them, was entirely lost.


	5. Chapter 5

If you asked her to recall the last time she let herself go so completely, well — she was having a difficult time remembering much of anything right now, with the way Robin's lips had slipped from hers and landed on her throat.

Regina's eyes sprang open at the contact, staring upwards at the starry night sky, as dark as the dress she wore, the one currently bunching up her thighs as his hands settled there. Warm against her skin and she only wanted them higher.

Her own had since undone his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt before he kissed at a spot below her ear and her fingers seemed to lose mobility. She bit her lip to stay quiet, slipped a hand into his shirt to let her nails sink in just enough to get his attention. It worked, but not how she'd planned -- as he only kissed her more thoroughly and his hands moved her dress a little farther up her legs.

Her nerves were already spasming, sending out trembles into every muscle and over so little. She kissed him in hopes of gaining some of her wherewithal back.

Robin all but melted into her kiss, the way she held tight to him, her nails sending off little sparks when they met his skin. This was the last thing he'd expected. But so was she. The scenario that had been playing in his mind of what this night might consist of was left behind the moment she kissed him, as it was better than anything he could have constructed on his own. What he'd thought might end in a dance if he could still recall how to move his feet, had become another dance entirely, and even if it ended right now it already outdid his every prediction.

Though he hoped to hell it wouldn't.

But the location was a little -- public, for his liking, he seemed to reason very suddenly. The thought had been forgotten as he hiked her skirt and laid worship to the side of her neck, but it came back. And at the risk of losing even an inch of the woman currently wrapped around him, he broke their kiss just enough to speak.

"Regina,"

Her name sounded like an attempt to pull her from this sudden rush of euphoria, but she couldn't seem to make her own lips respond with anything but a sigh and hum. She was lost to herself, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. Seldom did she let down her guard, more often with this man than in the last 30 years combined. She supposed that said something. Maybe later she would decide what.

 _"Regina,"_  he spoke a little more insistently, though his smile could be heard and she returned one just before her eyes drifted back open.

"While I've no discernible argument to why, I don't think staying here would be very wise of us,"

As if to send his words home, his hands gripped a little tighter and pulled a little closer, so she was now completely flush against him.

"I suppose you're right..."

She managed to get out, before her lips were back on his, her eyes falling shut once again. With a wave of her hand they were surrounded by violet smoke, and she expected to feel a mattress at her back but instead her world turned, her magic becoming discombobulated and it was the forest floor beneath her, cool but soft from a grassy patch and she couldn't seem to care. It was he who broke their kiss again.

"Regina?" He questioned, breathless and scrambling, as their landing had him on top of her now.

 _"Don't you dare,"_  she pushed the words out in a huff.

Her hands grabbed for his collar once again, she'd already let it get this far, she wasn't about to let him stop know. She needed it. This desire that bubbled between them, needed it to lull her from her thoughts that were too close to creeping back in. She tugged him down to her, her lips ghosting over his -- she would reel him back in, it would only take a moment.

But the weight of the situation had already heaved onto him. And when when he kissed her now it was slow, soft and suddenly aching, as he pulled off his coat and put it beneath her. (So much for keeping it clean...)

Her heart constricted at his kiss, too tender and too -- reminiscent of a kiss she'd lost long ago. That she didn't want any longer, it was  _theirs_ , and this was different. After another moment of allowing him to kiss her that way, she had to get them back to how it felt only minutes before. Or risk letting out the sob that collected in her throat.

She pushed up closer to him, her hands winding around her back and dragging down her zipper. She pulled the top of her dress down just enough to expose her breasts, bare beneath the dress, her skin flushed against the chilled night air, which was colder under the canopy of trees. Her hand searched for his, grabbing it once she had and bringing it up to her breast herself, keeping his hand covered with hers so he wouldn't pull away.

 _"Touch me,"_  it was a low, breathy command, swathed in the smallest amount of need she could manage. Need to get her heart racing again, to feel dizzy and forget who she was, and what she'd been through. Fortunately for her his need was growing as well.

The hand that enveloped her breast stayed put. It was darker here and he couldn't see her very well, but he could feel her every breath beneath his hand, the way she pushed closer when he dragged his thumb across her, heard the slightest whimper catch in her throat when he did so again, and when it became a hum as he placed a kiss against her neck once more.

This wasn't exactly how Robin had imagined things progressing between them, nor did he imagine he would feel so compelled to kiss her as he had. Though she didn't seem to want the tenderness he exhibited, but that was fine. He had to admit her initiative was an attractive attribute, one of many, but she wasn't the only one who could show it. Just as he fumbled upward for another, albeit more blind kiss, the hand at her hip was traipsing down to the hem of her dress, just edging under when he finally met her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The rating has gone up this chapter, but as with all my other fics I never get graphic in my descriptions, I think we all know what's going on and it doesn't need to be said so explicitly. The muse really ran away from me here, I didn't expect this at all but I hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

Regina closed her eyes when she felt his hand dragging southward. She needed this. She needed the escape, to be desired, to use her heart for anything that wasn't so crushing as loving a child who didn't know she'd even existed to him before, even if only for a few minutes — she needed it.

His hands were large and rough, calloused from use but it only added to every touch. She shuddered when he dragged his hand down her breast and then covered it again, his thumb working her flesh until even the slightest brush had a shiver running down her spine, making her hips lift up and just in time for his hands to have traipsed up her dress.

Robin relished in the feeling of her arching into his touch. Though this wasn't how he would have planned it he wouldn't say he was disappointed that it was happening. He stayed up on his knees, his suit pants ground into the dirt below but it wasn't as if he'd ever have use for it again.

Her hand still stayed atop his, resting against him even when he dragged it down further, her nails latching on when he moved up once again. His eyes were slowly finding splices of light with which to see her in, her parted lips that he ached to kiss. He pushed out a hard breath that had gotten jammed in his throat, caught as he watched her in such a state. Stunning, in how she held herself in daytime, now even moreso in night.

Regina's eyes sprang open once again when his hand reached her hip, stripping her panties down her legs and then shoving them in a pocket.

"Safe keeping..." He teased her, and then kissed her for the roll of her eyes that followed. Her hand abandoned his then, gripping at the nape of his neck to keep him there, while the other fumbled down to grab at his belt. She felt shaky as she did so, anticipation getting the best of her she thought, but she pushed past it, unwinding his belt from around him and then working at the button and zipper as she made sure his lips stayed occupied with hers. She kissed him deeply, enough to quiet her mind and make him lose his. This was better. Though she still laid on her back with him above if she still held some control it would be better for the both of them.

Her slipped inside his waistband to brush against him, and she felt his kiss begin to falter. She smirked against him. So she hadn't lost her touch after all.

"If you can't handle this, I don't see things going very well for us."

Her voice was raspy, taunting, as her hand began to work a little more vigorously against him.

"I can handle whatever you bestow on me my queen," he spoke against her lips, claiming them in another staggering kiss that had her hand losing its touch once again. Damn him.

Her heart seemed to lurch at his kiss now, and even though it wasn't the same tender exchange it still felt too — too genuine, too passionate, as if he wanted more than this,  _more_  of her. Another whimper escaped her, and though she tried to cover it when she spoke she couldn't hide that tinge of desperation that coated her words once again.

_"Then show me."_

Robin's eyes opened when he heard the emotion in her voice, staring at her for a moment before nodding his agreement. Her hand dropped away from him, clawing into the dirt below as if it might steady her, this sudden overwhelming feeling making her feel far too panicked and foolhardy for her liking. She felt him move closer, until her legs were bending over his hips, her hands then reaching out and tugging at his shirt until it raised enough for them to slip around to his back, urging him closer as a ragged breath escaped her lips.

Gingerly he pushed into her, and she bit her lip to stifle the sounds that suddenly roared into her throat, her nails digging into him and his hands moving again, one at her hip to hold her still and the other at the side of her face, tilting her chin her up to kiss her.

His every movement was slow, soothing — she felt herself relax into the pace, into his lips on hers once again. A small smile twisted at her as she kissed him, let him kiss her, only parting when she was forced to let her head drop back as a strangled moan fought through, slithering its way out despite how she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

Robin resumed kissing her neck when she pulled away, suckling at her skin enough to leave a faint bruise. He enjoyed her like this. Smiling against him, rocking up and then away from his every push forward, the slight squirm he drew out when he began to kiss lower while keeping his languid pace. He felt a hand abandon his back and thread into his hair, pulling slightly when he kissed at the side of her breast, more than slightly when his tongue met her skin. Her back seemed to bend and bow with every one of his movements, no small amount of strangled noises escaping her and hitting the quiet night air around them.

"Is this — all you have to offer?"

Her words were breathless but still challenging, they had him abandoning his work to crawl over her once again, laying another thorough kiss against her neck as he began to quicken his pace.

That may have been a mistake, Regina realized too late, when his quicker movements made it more and more difficult not to claw him until he bled, not to moan his name without hindrance. His thrusts were becoming vigorous and she felt herself slide against the grass below, surely leaving a stain on her dress. She pulled him closer in hopes that it would make it harder for him to stay so on target, but it did nothing but make her cling to him all the more, and for every even quiet whimper that escaped her to be heard.

The hand at her face moved to prop himself up, landing next to her shoulder as he met her challenge head on, while the other left her hip to meet her skin, tugging her dress down farther. His touches were careful, soft in comparison to all he did below. It had been some time since he'd been with a woman, but all of his pent up desires for this woman seemed to urge him on, her every sound may have helped a bit too, and she wasn't alone in them, as he was then groaning against her neck, speaking her name as if all other language was lost to him. And within a few more thrusts he could feel her body beginning to clench around him.

It was too much. Regina's heart felt as though it was going to rupture. Pumping too fast and feeling far too much from his every gentle caress. This was wrong. She never should have allowed this. Allowed herself. But her heart had all but screamed for it. For him. Her lungs demanded air and though she drew in breath it wasn't enough. Every inhale only brought his scent in further. It was both welcoming and suffocating and she needed it out. Needed him out. She shouldn't have wanted this. Nothing good ever came for her going after what she wanted, the past made that all too clear.

But her body didn't seem to agree with her mind, as it not only met his every thrust but took all of him until it almost hurt. Idling right on the edge between pleasure and pain. Her body may have wanted him beyond any sane reasoning, but her mind and heart were racing far too fast. As she felt her release building, every part of cinching tighter around him, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't do this, not with him.

"I'm sorry," he heard her say, in what sounded like a tearful whisper. His eyes tried to find hers but there was only the sudden choke of violet and she was gone.

Robin collapsed forward onto his own coat, his muscles buzzing for the loss of her, his chest heaving for breath. The sensation of losing her was downright painful. Was that what it was like to be with such a powerful being? Unfortunately he was fairly certain it was not.

The smoke engulfed her before her body could meet her full release, but again her magic failed her and she landed in a heap in another part of the forest. Hot tears welled in her eyes immediately as she lay there with her dress bunched this way and that, exposing her to the night air. She sat up quickly, tugging futilely at each end to cover herself. What had she done? And why the hell wasn't her magic working?

Regina stood up on bare feet and still shaky legs, leaning against a tree as she waited for her strength to return. She left him. She just left him. Ran —  _again_. She didn't know what had come over her, but the sudden feeling in her gut, the warmth that bled into every limb, it came from her heart, as if it were glowing from his touch,  _from him_. Whatever it was, it would have burned her if she stayed any longer. And her leaving helped ensure that she'd never feel that threat again. There was no way he could want her now.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin sat still hunched over, taking in the night air in long, dragging breaths.

Had he done something wrong? Though he'd been with his fair share of women before Marian, none had actually ran away...during. He sat back up tall on his knees, groaning for how his muscles had locked up, how many parts of him had — and then saw to his clothing. He would look like an absolute fool when he arrived back at camp — dirty and sweaty and yet somehow still full of all the tension he'd left with. And then some.

He tried to keep his mind focused elsewhere. Focused on Regina. And what could have caused her to leave in such a way. Or moreover, why being left in such a state only made him want to go after her even more.

They'd rushed things — that was crystal clear now. But despite everything he was now feeling, the discomfort of how she chose to leave him — his gut still burned for her, his heart still beat, and he would find some way to right whatever wrong he'd committed. The loss of her now may have felt quite immense — but the loss of her, the possibility of her, would be much greater. Come morning he would just have to pay her a visit.

Robin got to his feet and shook the dirt off his jacket, feeling a chill as he stood in her absence, and hoping she had gone somewhere warm. He imagined she hadn't really intended for them to end up in the forest to begin with, that whatever magic she'd performed had gone awry and he hoped the same hadn't happened again. He would hate to think of her out here in so little. But he knew of how powerful she was, and could only assume she made it home safe and sound. And if fate were fair at all, at least half as frustrated as he still felt. It wouldn't be very fair, or reassuring if she weren't.

—&—

Regina's eyes tried to find focus. Her vision was still hazy, her muscles still weak, but her mind was going a mile a minute.

This man, this thief, he'd gotten so close. Too close. Close enough to have held her heart in his hand. Once before she really knew him at all, he'd literally held her heart, she handed it to him with so much trust. She'd been foolish. But she'd always been. Despite decades of hardening, her heart still fluttered at the worst possible times. For the worst possible reasons. And now — now he'd held it in an entirely different way. One where it thundered in her chest but every beat was for him. Too much power — he held too much power over her, so much that it affected her power, her means of getting home, of getting out of this forest and away from the reminder of his all too welcome touch. She could still feel his hands on her, how strong they were and yet how gentle he was with her. Gentle. An evil queen didn't need gentle. But he must have sensed that. Sensed what the woman underneath needed

Regina shut her eyes and let out a frustrated growl through her teeth. Tears welled once again. How could this man who barely knew her know just what she needed? True Love was the one fairytale she'd been cut out of long ago. There was no way that now she was suddenly being let back in. She couldn't be rewritten. And he was a fool if he ever thought to try again. If he wanted her he would have to take her, scars and all. Anger too. But he didn't. Wouldn't.

_Shouldn't._

Pulling in a deep breath through her nose, Regina tried to quiet her thoughts, to gather her strength to get herself home. But she felt nothing. No swirl of magic, no strength to speak of. She couldn't have been far from town, this forest was only so big. By the dim light of the moon she found a path to follow, one she hoped would take her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin reached camp to find a few of his men still awake, surrounding a fire and trading stories of their run-ins with the wicked witch. He stayed as far out of sight as possible — getting to his tent without being seen was all that mattered now, the only problem was the man still stationed outside it. But with a quick clamor created in a nearby bush he left his spot to see what the noise had been, and Robin slipped in next to his son without incident.

The boy was still sleeping sound, and Robin felt relief for finding one of his two important person's in a safe and peaceful state. He only hoped the other was in the same.

—&—

Regina hated this forest. Every fallen branch and twig seemed to be directly in her path, and hidden until she came right upon it. She'd nearly tripped four times, and snapped a twig under bare feet twice that. She'd been wandering for hours, long enough for the sun to have just peeked over the horizon, shedding some much needed light on her trail. Another 30 minutes and finally, she saw the edge of town.

Everything seemed deserted this time of morning, 5:00am by the clock tower. As late as she assumed the party had gone there was no reason for anyone to be out so dreadfully early, so she thought little on heading back to town hall first to retrieve her forgotten shoes.

When she reached her tree the night began playing over in her mind. The kiss they shared, the many, and how good it felt to have Robin's arms wrapped around her. Too bad that it wouldn't happen again.

Regina shook herself from her thoughts, grabbing up her shoes and walking quickly to the front of the building once again, ignoring any and all jolts of muscle pain she felt for how long she'd been walking.

A quick glance down one side of the street saw it still empty and quiet, and she let out a small sigh of relief that no one would be seeing her in such a state. There would be no walk of shame she'd have to live down.

Turning the corner to head off in the opposite direction, Regina was so caught in her thoughts she nearly walked straight in to Snow's baby stroller.

"Regina..." Her voice was coated with surprise. Partly for seeing her out so early and then she took in the whole picture.

"What happened to you?" She asked in typical Snow fashion. Too much care laced into her words and Regina's stomach seemed to knot the longer she stood there.

"I'm fine," she retorted, trying to edge around the stroller and Snow, cursing herself for not just going home in the first place.

"Thank you for the concern but really,  _I'm fine,_ " she rushed the words out before the other woman could reply, pushing past her but only getting a few paces further down the street.

"You don't look fine Regina..."

She could hear the stroller being turned around, Snow's voice getting closer as she then followed behind her but she kept walking.

"Is that a — grass stain?"

She heard her ask, her voice going higher on the end and louder too. She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face her.

"That is none of your business Snow White. Pretend at being concerned all you like but I told you I am fine and you will not speak a word of anything you think you may have seen or so help me."

No matter how stern her words may have sounded in her head, Snow seemed to soften even further at them, her eyes taking on that pitiful understanding, widening with kindness and Regina thought she might be sick.

"You know I looked for you last night, near the end of the party. I couldn't find you and then someone said they saw you slip out and around to your garden. And that Robin followed not too long after. He never saw you come back out."

Regina's cheeked flushed and her eyes narrowed indignantly. If she became the talk of the town for this, well she would just find whoever saw her and  _make them_  recant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she tried to play it off, a scoff in her voice and yet Snow didn't waiver.

"Why don't we walk you home?"

_"Snow-"_

"We're headed back anyway. Either that or we can just chase behind you, I have to find some way to lose this baby weight."

There was just no refusing this woman. Nothing she could say or had the strength to that would send her away. Regina sighed a very unimpressed sigh.

"Fine. But if you breathe a word of seeing me -"

"I won't." She reassured her. "But the baby however..." she pushed the stroller forward until she was standing at Regina's side. "You will have to take it up with her."

The death glare that Regina shot Snow would have had just about anyone cowering to their knees, but not her. During their year together in the castle, and their time back in Storybrooke Snow seemed to grow immune to every harsh glance or word Regina could throw at her. Nevermind that they'd lost some of their punch.

As the two women started off toward the Mayor's house, Snow couldn't help the smile and side glance that kept drifting over to Regina, and Regina couldn't take another minute of it.

"What are you smiling about?" Her words were biting but Snow didn't falter.

"It's nothing really. You just..... _smell like forest_."


End file.
